The Vampire's Piano
by Durbe the Barian
Summary: Who knew that Kamui was such an excellent pianist? Apparently, Sakura didn't. Oneshot.


**Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles**

**The Vampire's Piano**

**Drama/Friendship**

**Kamui/Sakura**

**Who knew that Kamui was such an excellent pianist? Apparently, Sakura didn't. Oneshot.**

**(Do I look like I own this stuff?! I just own the piano.)**

The Vampire's Piano

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Clow Academy.

A school for mortal children with magical talent, and for vampire children who wished to live with humans without drawing undue attention.

Sakura was the purest girl in the Mortal side of the school. She was kind, sweet, innocent, and adorable to boot.

Kamui was the number one Vampire student on the Vampire's side of the school. He was cold, aloof, supposedly heartless, even in vampire standards. The only people he warmed up to were Sakura and his twin brother, Subaru.

The twins, known to the whole school as the Vampire Twins, had found their way to Clow Academy when they were twelve. It was reported that they were filthy and sick. They were malnourished due to not drinking mortal blood, only relying on their own to survive, and were ghostly pale and thin. Clow, the head teacher at the school, simply patted their heads and took them in. It took the twins a good month before they were able to attend classes. And an extra five years after that to actually get on good terms with the teachers, as Kamui had a strange habit of biting anybody who got near his brother. The habit had been toned down with time, but Kamui was still rather anxious. Had Sakura not shown up, he might not have gotten that far.

But Sakura was human. Kamui had to remember that. She had a boyfriend, a nephew of Clow's named Syaoran. She had friends, male and female, to spend her time with. Maybe it was his vampire pride, but he never once went up to her when she was busy with others. Not only was it 'rude,' as Subaru had once put it, it was against school rules. [Page 50, paragraph 4, Clow Academy Handbook: Neither vampire nor mortal can speak with one another unless a teacher is present.] (That rule had come to be after Kamui had bitten about twenty of the teachers and half the students.)

Kamui was a vampire. Another thing he had to remember. The only thing he had was Subaru.

His twin.

His reason for living.

His only consolation after the thousands of lectures that he had been subjected to.

His study-buddy. (As the students once referred to them as. Yet another thing about humans that Kamui couldn't understand.)

His everything. (Except parents. That was Kamui's job.)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

But there was something about the vampire that not even Subaru knew for certain. It had revealed itself when the twins were to study in the music room. Clow had made it very clear that they were to not leave that room until 5:30. Why, he chose to not reveal. Instead, he simply gave them his usual answer. "Something special will happen if you only obey." He had given that to Kamui many times, as Kamui was known for his lack of patience. (And his sharp teeth.)

The twins did as they were told, and stayed in the music room until 5 o'clock. As their study time neared completion, Subaru looked over at the piano that the students were often allowed to play, so long as they didn't get too out of hand. A small smile graced his features. "Hey, Kamui," he said, giving his sleepy brother a quick shake.

"What is it, Subaru?" Kamui asked.

Subaru pointed to the piano. "Why don't you give it a shot?" he asked.

Kamui was stunned for a moment, but then composed himself again. "I can't," he said.

"Oh, come on, Kamui," Subaru whined. "I just want to hear you again. You were great when we were kids."

"I'm out of practice," Kamui said. "Besides, we were told to study, not mess around."

Subaru gave his brother a quick pout. Then, after seeing his brother rub his eyes, he stood up and said, "I'm gonna go and get us something to drink. You look beat."

Kamui had thought about going with his brother, but he knew that the hunter that had taken their parents from them was nowhere near the school. Not to mention, he couldn't get in even if he wanted to. A barrier, courtesy of their head teacher, had been placed around the school, preventing people with malicious intentions from setting foot on the campus. With these soothing thoughts in mind, Kamui gave his brother a nod and watched as he left the room.

Then Kamui's eyes pulled themselves towards the piano. "Hmm," went Kamui.

Then he closed his text book.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Subaru got a couple of cups of coffee from the coffee maker in the cafeteria, the only place that was shared by both vampires and mortals. That may have only been allowed because the cafeteria staff were also teachers, so they could keep an eye on the students in the event that they start going just a little crazy. "Oh, Subaru-kun!"

Subaru recognized Sakura's high-pitched voice anywhere. He turned to face her and smiled. "Good evening, Sakura-san," he said.

"You don't have to call me 'san,' you know," Sakura said. "Just call me Sakura."

"Gomen'nasai, Sakura-chan," he said. (He's improvising.)

"So what are you doing?" Sakura asked, leaning forward and inspecting the cups of coffee in his hand.

"Oh, Kamui and I were studying and Kamui was starting to look tired," Subaru answered. "So I just wanted to get him something to drink that would make him feel more up to it. We're almost done with our studies, so I didn't want Kamui to fall asleep in the middle of it."

"That's nice of you," Sakura said. "May I join you?" Subaru looked slightly surprised. "I just wanna see you boys again. It's been a while since the three of us talked together."

"You mean the two of us," Subaru teased. "Kamui's not much of a talker."

Sakura laughed at that.

(Nearing the classroom)

"So, Kamui's been studying that hard, huh?" Sakura asked with a giggle.

"Yeah," Subaru answered. "He said that he wanted to make sure that the teachers didn't have another reason to lecture him, so he's been studying all day and all night. He's usually wide awake, so he never has to worry about falling asleep. But then again, vampire or no, he's still at least partially human. Getting tired is part of us just as much as it is you."

"Awww!" Sakura whined. "If I had known earlier, I would have made him something to eat."

Subaru let out a small giggle. "I don't think that would have helped. After all, vampires such as Kamui and myself can't eat anything, remember?"

"Oh, right," Sakura laughed. "I forgot."

"Well, coming from you, I'm not too surprised, Sakura-chan."

Then they stopped.

Their ears were being greeted with light music. Soft, bright music notes were flying through the air. (Not literally, but you get the idea.) "What's that?" Sakura asked.

"I think I know," Subaru said. "Follow me."

He then made his way to the music room and opened the door. On the other end of the room sat Kamui, his fingers tapping the ivory keys of the large, oaken piano.

He was playing the piano.

He was playing the piano.

Kamui the vampire...was playing the **piano**. (And I'm overdoing it. Moving on.)

His lilac eyes were clearly focused on the piano keys. He had taken no notice of the two teenagers who were watching him from the doorway. His mind had been pulled into the piano.

But apparently, the smell of hot coffee and the familiar scent of sakura blossoms that flowed from the doorway caught the vampire's nose and he stopped almost five minutes after they entered the room. He turned around slowly to the clapping hands of his 'admirers.' "Great, Kamui," Subaru said. "That was amazing."

"I really didn't think you could play like that, Kamui-kun!" Sakura said happily. "That was beautiful. You should play for the school."

It goes without saying that Kamui was terribly embarrassed by this display. Picking up his book bag and swinging the strap over his shoulder, he started to walk away. "Come on, Subaru, Sakura," he said. "It's 5:30."

Subaru looked at the clock. True to Kamui's word, it was indeed. Then he looked down at Sakura, followed by a light giggle. "Huh? What's the matter, Subaru-kun?" she asked.

"I just realized why Clow Sensei wanted us to come here," he said. "He wanted all of this to happen. He must have dreamt about it."

"You think so?" Sakura asked.

"I actually know so now," Subaru said.

Sakura didn't understand until Subaru pointed up towards the blackboard that had been sitting beside them. Up on top of the blackboard, taped to the wall, was a grey camera. Of all the times for their dear Clow Sensei to want to savor a memory. "Too bad he didn't have a tape recorder handy," Subaru thought. "Shall we go now, Sakura-chan? Kamui and I will walk you home."

"Ah! Okay!" Sakura said, giving her friend a nod.

As they left the room, Subaru noticed something else. Near the piano was a patch of wall that looked like some of the paint had been ripped off.

Meanwhile, Kamui was outside the school, throwing a tape recorder into the air again and again, until finally, it landed in the garbage can. "Clow Sensei. The baka," he muttered. "Keep your little jokes to yourself."

"Kamui-kun!" Sakura called, waving her hand in the air.

Kamui merely raised his hand slightly in response. "Let's go," he said. "Syaoran is probably getting worried about you." He then turned and started for the school gates. "Oh, right. One more thing." He turned to face his brother and friend. "Tell anybody about the piano and you'll wish you hadn't." His face was intimidating enough to get them to nod in the affirmative.

But then Subaru let out a giggle. Too bad Kamui didn't know about the camera that Clow Sensei had taped above the blackboard. All the students of Clow Academy were going to have a field day tomorrow. Subaru just knew it.

And he was looking forward to it.

END

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**D.T.B: This was actually one of my harder ones. Getting Kamui to sit in front of a piano and still seem in character was difficult for me to work with. I had put him in Clow Country, in Outo Counry, but it just wasn't working. Then I decided to put him somewhere else and let the flow of writing handle the rest. Then Clow showed up and added humor. I am so glad that it turned out this way. Kamui might not like it, but I do! **


End file.
